


Can't Have Just Anyone (Fancy, You)

by LaVie_EnRose



Series: welp ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, and mark has a big fAt crush, as always, cuz when are they not, donghyuck is a flirt tbh, dont sue me jyp, dreamies, highschoollll, i never write anything else, im soft ok, jeno and jaemin are boyfriends, lyric heavy references, markhyuck, nct - Freeform, stan twice, thats pretty much it, they're in love™, this is just c h e e s y, twice inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVie_EnRose/pseuds/LaVie_EnRose
Summary: Everyone who knows Lee Donghyuck knows this: he's quite the charmer.Mark Lee, exactly his type, the  way to go about this, he thinks, is to have him.It only makes sense.





	Can't Have Just Anyone (Fancy, You)

The first time they're introduced to each other Mark looks a bit like a fish. Wide eyes, mouth open, closed, open, can't decide what to do with himself when Donghyuck watches him like he does so he chooses to look away instead. 

 

And that-is interesting. 

 

Mutual friends, Jeno and Jaemin being the disgustingly in love pair that they are, Mark and Donghyuck would've met through them anyway since they hold each to a respective person- Donghyuck to Jaemin and Mark to Jeno. As well as their other friends, Jisung and Renjun, Chenle who fell into the group of theirs like puzzle pieces, no. Like paint, reds and orange, blues. Tropical colors the seven use to paint the sky, all that poetic shit. They fit. So they hang out lots. 

 

Everyone who knows Lee Donghyuck knows this: he's quite the charmer. 

 

Mark Lee, exactly his type, the way to go about this, he thinks, is to have him. 

 

It only makes _sense_. 

 

Marks whole demeanor is quiet first. Slowly, over time, Donghyuck watches him change. Makes jokes, laughter loud and aura more beautiful than his _own_. Mark is childish. Mark likes to sing to songs they play in the car when they drive out of school with their group. Mark is cute. So cute when he fidgets away from Donghyuck who only wants to get closer. Only wants him more. Mark is smart and hardworking, passionate about everything he does, the people around him. Even Donghyuck, who only falls for him that much more because Mark is so damn cute the way he pats at Donghyucks thigh without noticing, never holds eye contact cause that's the kind of guy he is. Tells Donghyuck offhandedly how pretty his hair looks, his eyes. Blushes red, red, _red_ because that's just Mark. 

 

Donghyuck absolutely adores him. 

 

He's sneaky about the whole thing, light bat of his eyes and lilt to the voice when he asks if Mark has a girlfriend. The blonde practically sprays his water out at Jaemin across from him at their table, coughing a little. He's a bit of a mess but Donghyuck is patient. And fancies him very much so he sits, hand under his chin, small smile because Mark Lee won't even answer him. Mutters something Donghyuck can hardly hear so he takes the chance to move closer, leaning inward into Marks space and the boy leans back, face beet-red.

 

"Single-I'm single. Very single, yup." 

 

"That's nice." Donghyuck says, ''even if it's a little weird." 

 

"Why's that?" Mark asks, handing his napkin over to a very soaked Jaemin, a very angry one at that. 

 

Donghyuck really is trying, full dazzle in effect, purse of his lips when he says matter of factly, "You're so cute you'd think someone like you wouldn't ever be lonely." 

 

Mark chokes on his second sip of water this time, and with that Donghyuck takes his exit, poking Marks chest and telling him not to _die_. He just might. Not before Donghyuck kisses him though. With that goal in mind, he gives Jaemin a look to ensure that it go right. 

 

It _has_ to. 

 

If he's honest with himself, Donghyuck knows he's a little dangerous. In the way that he loves people, he's all or nothing. Always a hundred percent effort, always willing to go the extra mile and another ten just because that's how he is. And sometimes that's a little dangerous because you can easily get hurt when you love like he does. With his whole heart. So being so invested in Mark isn't the smartest thing. In several ways are they different. A good possibility that none of this may even go the way he hopes it will but again, he isn't afraid of a little work if he wants whatever it is enough. 

 

So he's a bit persistent, he'll admit, but when he takes Marks hand and the blonde holds his a little tighter back, he knows it'll all be worth it. So persistence is key, it must be. All of it feels sweet, feels light, feels like he's melting when Mark brushes Donghyucks silver hair out of his face to see him better, sputters about how Donghyuck won't be able to see that way but doesn't move his hand away when Donghyuck holds it there. Just touches him, the warmth that he feels in his cheeks makes him melt, and it's lovely how Mark has him this way. All the feelings themselves that he has for Mark taste sweet, melt the same way. 

 

Often Donghyuck is called the sun by the people he meets. Mark is like the universe, all that surrounds him and he's all the starts that shine bright in the dark and the little float-y bits in this space of theirs. 

 

Beautiful.

 

Donghyuck doesn't care much that it takes time. Day in-and-out of flirty words and making hearts at Mark when they pass in the hall. It's Mark that he wants, Mark that he likes. Not anyone else, because he doesn't feel the way he does with just anyone. The buzz under his skin when they touch in just the slightest, the sparkle and all the good that seems to follow Mark around. Seep right into Donghyuck when they're together. He likes him. Really likes him. (Loves him a little, maybe.) 

 

Almost in a dream like state, he feels all fuzzy when Marks by his side. This happiness, this cloud of awe when he's near the older boy never goes away. He hopes that Marks never unhappy. Always wants to see him smile, and hear his dorky laugh. He's very fond, sickeningly so. 

 

Sort of needs Mark, in a way. 

 

So he'll always find his way back to Mark. 

 

Some days he's helpless. Caught up in the though of Mark. Wondering what's he's up to. When they'll see each other, plans what he should say and denies the plan. He'll be cool about it. Doesn't wanna _embarrass_ himself. Just wants to make _Mark_ flustered, yeah. He daydreams about how they'll be, misses notes during lessons or forgets a textbook, his whole backpack because he wants to catch Mark between passing periods. 

 

"Mayday, this is serious." Jaemin teases because it's the sixth time during his talking to Donghyuck that the silver haired boy asks if he thinks Mark would be free after school, if he'd hang out with Donghyuck. If he'll blush when Donghyuck 'falls' into him as they walk wherever it is cupid take them.

 

"I'm in love." Donghyuck sighs, slumps himself into his bestfriends side and whines a little because Mark isn't even _here_ right now and he misses him. 

 

Jaemin rolls his eyes at him.

 

"You're obsessed. And Mark is busy with Jeno and Renjun today for a study session before their finals.'' Jaemin explains, flicks Donghyuck in the head when the lovestruck boy feigns a bullet to the chest, flings himself into Jaemin's lap. "Ever the dramatic." Jaemin tuts. 

 

 He wonders if Mark would let him join the study session. 

 

He decides to call him, Mark answers and says, "maybe tomorrow". Jaemin expects the loud cry Donghyuck gives before walking into the nearest wall, hoping if he hits his head enough times it'll reset itself and be free of Mark Lee, light of his life. 

 

"What do I do, now?" Donghyuck complains, lets Jaemin drag him away from the class and the school and decides there's no need to stay for detention when Donghyuck is a problem to even himself. 

 

When study sessions are over and Donghyuck gets Mark back the next day, goes in for a hug the blonde actually returns (although a bit shaky) he feels over the moon, drowning in the sea that is, Mark Lee. His heat, his scent, the gentle hand at his back before it slips away. It's perfect. Everyday is perfect if Mark is there. 

 

"Walk me to class." Donghyuck asks him, taking him by the wrist to take away anyway and Mark doesn't say no, so he considers it a win in his book. 

 

For as long as Donghyucks been chasing Mark, a solid couple months at constant affection and praise, getting close enough to touch and to make clear that he likes the younger in not so simple, not so obvious but obvious confessions of sorts he figures his plan is working. 

 

And its not really a plan, more so this crazy dream that one day he'll _really_ confess to the blonde and Mark will pick him up, spin him around and confess _his_ undying love and longing for Donghyuck right back. 

 

It's possible-in some other alternative universe maybe. 

 

Just as he's sealed the deal of fate, set a day and planned for the, "Kiss me, Lee." Speech where he admits all the ways he's _wanted_ to kiss Mark and how he's sorta already made arrangements for their wedding, something happens. A shift. 

 

Having been so caught up in his happy, skipping around all merry he hadn't noticed the sudden distance. 

 

And it's small, but its there. 

 

The way Mark looks at him, scared almost, looks away and Donghyuck can see it but he doesn't understand. 

 

Doesn't know what he's done to make Mark so nervous around him, well, he _does_ know that he's always been open about his feelings and thoughts and he'd figured it had all been OK because Mark would smile, would turn red to the tips of his ears or hide his face in the nearest table so no one could hear him making silent screams, little protesting noises when Donghyuck would tell him to pick his head up. 

 

Donghyuck himself is afraid. 

 

Of this sudden cold, the hesitant way that he reaches out for Donghyuck when he thinks the boy isn't looking. How he drops his hand and turns away, like he's afraid too. And that's what scares Donghyuck. Because he'd always been so sure of his feelings that hadn't really known how Mark felt about him. About the two of them, the idea of it. Whether or not he even liked Donghyuck back and it all becomes very confusing, like smoke, like that same cloud of _feeling_  its just more dark, looms over him and clouds the _vision_. Very suddenly he realizes how all of it could just disappear, all these efforts he made to show Mark how he felt. That he liked him. Maybe even more than that. 

 

Disappear as soon as Mark blows the smoke away. 

 

He's in a panic now, cries to Jaemin when he goes over to his house that he'd messed up, doesn't even know how he's done it and rolls around in his best friends bed, crawls under the covers and refuses to ever leave because he feels _hopeless_. 

 

"He likes you, hyuck."

 

"He doesn't." Donghyuck whines, full blown puppy eyes, pitiful to Jaemin who drags the blankets off of him before throwing them off to his side somewhere. Takes a seat behind the silver haired boy even when he curls up in a ball and hugs himself. 

 

"Don't be stupid." Jaemin says, "Maybe he's just...taking his time." 

 

"With what?" Donghyuck demands, snatching a pillow from Jaemin's bed to hold to his chest. 

 

"I don't know." Jaemin lies. Donghyuck can tell he's lying because his voice always gets low, and he never will look at Donghyuck when he does. Just when he eyes the boy Jaemin gets a call, sighs a little like he's relieved for whatever reason before apologizing. Very fake apology, very not sorry when he leaves the room and that just confirms that he's up to something because he doesn't care whether or not Donghyuck ever listens. 

 

Donghyuck is just going to be sad and alone, forever, he decides. 

 

Mark hates him, even after he's tried his hardest to get the damn boy and just kiss him, really does make a scene out of it when he exhales. Sad, sad, sad when he slides off of Jaemin's bed, onto the ground to hug his (Jaemin's) pillow while he plans his six cats names and wonders how big he'll get from stress eating about how _lonely_ he'll be. 

 

Quietly, the door opens and closes, Jaemin must've brought snacks because he knows Donghyuck really will stress eat because theirs the barley there sound of plastic crinkling. Donghyuck pouts, eyes closed, still on the ground where he's found the blanket and rolled back up into a ball, preparing to cry for a day straight. 

 

Donghyuck tells Jaemin to go away, "I'm mourning. At least let me be sad and lonely in peace."

 

"Hyuck, why are you on the ground?" Mark asks, and that's-

 

"What the hell." Donghyuck shouts, sits up and turns to see that yeah, Mark is here, flowers in hand, blues and whites and a couple sunflowers like he knows he's mentioned he's liked before. 

 

It's all very embarrassing. Mostly because he's a mess himself, still in the pajamas he'd stolen from Jaemin when he'd come over. Still wrapped up like a weirdo, staring at Mark who stares right back at him and waits. 

 

"I'm sorry, what?" Donghyuck asks, too busy trying to figure out that the hells happening to have heard the blondes question, to which Mark shakes his head and steps away from the door, right over the mess of Jaemin's clothes and a couple stuffed animals to take an awkward seat on the bed. Looks to Donghyuck in front of him before telling him to sit, pats the space beside him with a timid, free hand. Looking more nervous when Donghyuck _does_ sit. 

 

"These are for you." Mark says, hands the flowers over to Donghyuck once he's taken his spot beside the blonde _without_ the blanket, staring at Mark like he's grown a third eye. Like he's unreal. 

 

"I'm dreaming. That's it." Donghyuck says, nods once and practically jumps when Mark laughs at him, shake of the shoulders and pinch to Donghyucks cheek before saying he's awake. At least he should be, can feel the sting where Mark had touched him so, shit, he's really here watching Donghyuck make a fool of himself. 

 

That's great, exactly how he wanted this to go. 

 

"Why did you stop by?" Donghyuck's afraid. He's very afraid he won't like Marks answer but he asks anyway because he needs to know why Mark is all dressed up, with flowers he'd given Donghyuck and an apologetic expression that really _does_ look sorry. 

 

He's not going to accept him, his feelings, Donghyuck guesses. Mark must have come to say no. 

 

"Oh." Donghyuck whispers, suddenly very aware once again that this was all going to happen eventually. It just hurts. It hurts to even lift his head and look at Mark to hear his answer. 

 

"I wanted to see you." Mark says, and Donghyuck is confused again. "Why?" He asks, and Mark does that nervous thing where he looks around, anywhere but at Donghyuck before speaking, " I wanted to, um, say sorry. For being so distant." He says, finds Donghyucks limp hand on the bed and very silently, very easily for once since this whole thing has started tangles their fingers together and really looks at him. Brown eyes, tuffs of blonde that he's styled just for this, pink in his cheeks, very pretty. 

 

Stares at Donghyuck like he's just as scared, but he's sure of himself. 

 

"I like you." Mark tells him. As easy as that. Not so easy, really, nervous tilt of the head before running his thumb along the side of Donghyucks hand softly, "I was worried you'd reject me. When I asked you out. But I want to-do that. So-this is me. Doing that. Asking you out." 

 

"Yeah?" Donghyuck smiles, this dazed sort of happy filling him right to the brim, _overflowing,_ hes so damn happy. Happy he was wrong. "Yeah." Mark smiles back, gives a quiet clear of the throat before saying, "So, wanna go on a date? With me. Ya know, cause I like you. A lot. Just you." 

 

"Do you, now?" 

 

"A ton." Mark gushes, very gently rushing forward and brushing his lips to Donghyucks cheek, giving a quiet, "please let me take you on a date." before doing it again, a third time when Donghyuck _blushes_. Actual embarrassment because this is happening and Mark kissed his cheek and he doesnt know what to do. 

 

So he says yes. 

 

And makes Mark cuddle the shit out of him for worrying Donghyuck. 

 

It all works out, Jaemin comes back in with Jeno and asks, "Are we decent?" Before entering and seeing the two them on his bed, smirking and laughing because of course he had something to so with this Donghyuck shakes his head. He'll beat Jaemin later, for now he's just grateful. 

 

"I knew you'd say yes." Mark tells him after Jaemin's kicked them out to cuddle with his _own_ boyfriend  and Mark holds his hand still, walks him home because he insisted and because he likes him.

 

"No, _really_?" Donghyuck teases, bumping shoulders with Mark who's cheeks are red again, probably the way the sun sets on them, probably because that's just Mark. 

 

"I had a feeling." Mark isn't wrong about that, so Donghyuck tells him so. Tells him all the ways they'll kiss after their date (maybe even before) and all the names of the cats he almost planned on having, all the tropical colors Mark paints his sky and all the reasons Donghyuck will always choose Mark, just because he fancies him, really. 

 

 


End file.
